


Human Born, Nation Raised, Harry, were you dropped on the head as a child?

by Kayoi1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adopted Harry Potter, Archive eclusive, Gen, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Multi, Other, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayoi1234/pseuds/Kayoi1234
Summary: This is AU(Stop making these.) Where somehow, Harry was adopted by the nations of the world. He has 196 citizen-ships, 196 bedrooms and his passport is like, the only constant thing on him. He has 196 Aunties and Uncles, 44 supposed brothers, sisters and cousins.It’s no wonder he grew up a little strangeThis is a series of one-shots, in no order. (Once again, little to no accents because how do i do??) (The translations were done by google translate, I am so so sorry)Enjoy!





	1. 1994, The arrival of the other schools...and some government officials apparently.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is AU(Stop making these.) Where somehow, Harry was adopted by the nations of the world. He has 196 citizen-ships, 196 bedrooms and his passport is like, the only constant thing on him. He has 196 Aunties and Uncles, 44 supposed brothers, sisters and cousins.  
> It’s no wonder he grew up a little strange  
> This is a series of one-shots, in no order. (Once again, little no accents because how do i do??) (The translations were done by google translate, I am so so sorry)  
> Enjoy!

The students of Hogwarts stood in the grass outside, waiting for the other schools to arrive.

Then, out of the blue, a great, box shaped... _thing_ appeared out of the sky. The students began to cry out their speculations about the thing.

“A flying House!”

“A Dragon!”

And for the kick of it, Harry yelled “ It’s a UFO!”, before turning to Hermione and grinning. She smacked him lightly on the arm and said that “Aliens don’t exist, don’t be daft.”

Harry rolled his eyes good naturedly, and thought back to Tony, America’s pet Alien.

Turns out, it was a carriage, pulled by winged horses, and Hermione could swear she heard Harry mutter “ _Francis you showpony_ ” and that the thick browed, blond man with eyes that could rival Harry’s eyes,  scowl and mouth something.

Then out stepped a man, with shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes, smiling.

Harry then dashed forward, and lept, clinging to the Frenchman’s neck and yelling “ _Oncle Francis! Tu es venu! L'oncle Arthur pense à la force qui vous nourrit de ses mauvais scones anglais, comme un pré-avertissement! (Uncle Francis! You came! Uncle Arthur is thinking about force feeding you his bad English scones, as a pre warning!)_

The french man laughed, and said “ _Mon petit lapin (My Little Rabbit)_ It has been too long! And Arthur want’s to feed me his scones? Well that cannot do! I will give only the best of ze french cooking!”

“ _Oncle Francis_ , Uncle Arthur already made me eat some _et ils ont du goût du charbon de bois (And they taste like charcoal) !”_ Harry laughed, getting off “Francis”’s back.

And that's when the Durmstrang Boat emerged out of the lake, and two men stepped off the boat, A tall, intimidating man with blond hair and  wearing glasses, and a shorter, platinum blond man, wearing a dark blue and purple sailors uniform. There was a floating curl of hair next to his head.

Harry noticed them, and tacked them yelling “ _Farbror Berwald_ (Uncle Berwald) and _Onkel Lukas_ (Uncle Lukas)! You came!”

 _“Ja, ja_ , We’re here Harry.” The sailor boy said, smiling slightly. The tall, blond, intimidating one looked with a fondness, and said “S’rry that Fin, Den and Ice couldn’t come. B’sy with something b’ck h’m’.”

Harry nodded, while the rest of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang just stared and shock and shared the same collective thought.

“ _How big is your family Harry?”_


	2. Title: You don’t want to mess with Mother Russia, da?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Hetalia. If I owned them, I’d be a happy child, but I’m not.   
> AN: Continuing with the trope of “Harry having 196 Aunties and Uncles” Introducing…

Harry was quite glad to have been shopping for his school supplies with His Uncle Russia and his Auntie Belarus (England was busy…and they volunteered…). It was a fright when Russia and Belarus introduced them shelves to the Weasleys as Harry’s Aunt and Uncle, which prompted Percy to ask “Harry, how large is your family?”

In which Harry replied, “Enough to cover the globe.” He didn’t elaborate after that.

So here they were.

In a crowded bookstore.

Because of some joker named “Gilderoy Lockhart”.

Harry had some dislike for the man, because he had caused so much trouble for his Asian Uncles and Aunties, as well as Uncle Prussia and Auntie Hungary.

But also, because he was a fraud, and in his Uncle Australia’s words “A Sheep Shagging Lizard.”

“Could it be… _Harry Potter_?” The obnoxious man said, and Harry internally cringed.

Lockhart reached out, as if to grab him and pull him into the cameras when a large metal pipe appeared, nearly smashing his hand.

“There will be no photographs of my _Племянник Гарри_ (Nephew Harry) now, da?” Russia said, smiling as he held his pipe. Belarus was behind him, muttering “Don’t worry big brother, I will certainly cut him up if he touches Harry, don’t worry”

Harry shrugged.

“A-and who are you, Mister?” Lockhart asked, clearly frightened by the Russian man.

“I am Ivan Braginski, a Russian Government official. This is Natalia Arlovskaya, a Belarusian Government Official. If you touch Harry here, I will surely have the Russian Government to come and hunt you down.” Russia said, stowing the pipe away.

Lockhart nodded numbly, before slinking away.

The Weasleys and Hermione shivered, as if Winter had come early.

“Come Племянник Гарри! Let’s buy your books, then go find Arthur.” Russia said, strolling deeper into the bookstore, Belarus following him.


	3. We don’t have an elf on the shelf. I have an annoying bat thing on my bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hetalia  
> AN: I need to sleep but eh.   
> Wisteria is my Head canon human name for Wy.

Harry stared at the short…thing sitting on his bed.

It had large eyes, bat like ears, and it kept fiddling with the pillowcase it wore instead of actual clothes. It shuffled under Harry’s gaze.

Harry sighed, poked his head into the hallway and yelled “Uncle Jett! There’s a House Elf on my bed!”

There was a muffled “What?!” before a series of footsteps were heard, and Australia appeared, Wy keeping up behind him.

“What do ya mean by a House Elf, little ankle biter?” Australia asked.

Harry wordlessly pointed inside his room, and Australia poked his head in and said “Wisteria! Go grab the phone!”

Wy ran off, returning moments later with Australia’s phone. Australia took it, opened Skype and proceeded to contact England.

“Arthur. There’s a House Elf in my house.” He muttered into the microphone.

“Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts!” The House Elf Yelled.

“Shut up.” Wy muttered, tempted to smack it across the face.

“Where’s Hutt?” Harry whispered, leaning towards Wy.

“Busy. Something about locals.” Wy whispered back.

“Huh.”

Australia hung up and England appeared, apperatating into Harry’s room. He took one look at the House Elf, before saying “Right Dobby. Time for you to get back to the Malfoys.”

“Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts!” Dobby wailed, before punching itself in the face.

England sighed, picked up the House Elf, and said “I’m going to return him.” No one felt inclined to stop him.

“Seeya Uncle Arthur.” Harry said, waving.

“ _See you later_.” England muttered. “You’ve spent too long with Alfred, you’re butchering the Queen’s English”

And with that, England left.

“Right kids. Who wants ANZAC Cookies and juice?” Australia asked, grinning.

Both Harry and Wy nodded and followed Australia into the Kitchen.

“Oh yeah, Uncle Australia, there was a Storm-Trooper on the toilet.” Harry recalled.

“Damn you America.” Australia said, angrily taking out the tin of ANZAC cookies. “I told you to stop putting that there.”

In the middle of Indiana, USA, America sneezed.


	4. Harry Has a Valid Excuse to not go to the Yule Ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: no, I don’t own Hetalia or Harry Potter, you dingos  
> AN: Coming back, I see I want to write more of this…

Harry had no intention of going to the Yule Ball.

Even if he was champion, he didn’t enter, so he doesn’t care.

“Harry, aren’t you going to ask someone to the Yule Ball?” Ron asked him, looking at him with suspicion.

“I’m not going.” Harry replied, looking straight ahead.

“And why would that be?” Hermione asked, hearing what he just said.

“Because…conveniently…I must go visit my uncle in Japan, which the ministry has no control over, so isn’t that a shame.” Harry answered, feeling not very sorry as all.

“But…you’re the champion! You can’t just opt out of the Yule Ball!” Both Ron and Hermione exclaimed, looking shocked.

“No, I’m the fourth liar, according to some, and I didn’t enter, so I am under no obligation to actually attend the Yule Ball.” Harry replied, looking smug, “Uncle Arthur, Uncle Francis, Uncle Lukas and Uncle Berwald don’t mind anyway.”

“Harry, you just can’t.”

“Yes, I can. Watch me.”

Ron buried his face in his hands, feeling defeated.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hetalia


End file.
